


"Official" Appointments

by FandomsAndShipsGallore



Series: HanniGram One-Shots [32]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, booty squeazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-05
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-15 00:39:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10547078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsAndShipsGallore/pseuds/FandomsAndShipsGallore
Summary: Will is sick of Hannibal's shit





	

"Hannibal, f***ing, Lecter," Will growled.

"Will?" Hannibal inquired nervously.

Will pushed Hannibal into one of the leather chairs and sat across from him. Hannibal stared at Will wide eyed and nervous. Will sighed all of his emotions were mashing. He was angry because Hannibal is a killer. He also loved Hannibal. Fuck it, Will launched himself at Hannibal.

The chair Hannibal sat in tipped back and he hit the ground with an undignified oof. Will tentatively connected there lips. In that moment all the hate dissipated, but Hannibal didn't kiss back. Will sighed and went to leave but was pulled back by a strong set of hands. Hannibal reconnected their lips forcefully. Will fisted his hands in Hannibal's jacket. Hannibal pulled back half an inch panting, "Well... I... Um..."

Will smiled, "I've been wanting to do that for a long time."

Hannibal ran his hands down to Will rear and squeezed. Will made made a sound of surprise. Hannibal laughed, "And I have wanted to do that"

Will snorted and reconnected there lips. He could get used to this.


End file.
